poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Escape/Hoopa Finally Gets through the Ring/Arceus Appears
This is the scene where Hoopa finally gets through the ring and Arceus appears who save their lives in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Later we see our heroes comes out of the ring) Takato Matsuki: We made it out of here! Guilmon: '''Finally! '''Chilbo: '''That was close! '''Turg: '''What about Hoopa? '''Rarity: It's still inside! Fear: And so as Ash, Baraz and Meray! Sadness: What are we going to do? Krader: We've got to help them! Teslo: And Hoopa too! Matt Ishida: We better hurry! (The ring begins to turn small, as Ash puts his hat on backwards) Baraz: We have the very same wish that Ash does. Meray: Ash, are you ready? Ash Ketchum: Hoopa, here it goes! (Ash and Hoopa runs into a ring to escape but the ring bounches them back) Meray: I'll go too. Ash Ketchum: Right! (They run to the ring again, Meray made it but Ash and Hoopa did not made it out. Baraz joins them to get out Ash got out but the ring bounches Hoopa and Baraz out as the time and space rift gets closer and closer it suddenly turn gold and stops) Meray: What happened? Meltus: What happened to the Time and Space rift? Baraz: The time and space rift it stopped, is it? Emerl: But how? Teslo: I don't know? Takato Matsuki: I don't know either? (We see golden light that was stopping the time and space rift) Baraz: Hoopa, I'll take you back to Arche Valley. I swear it! (Baraz and Hoopa jumps into the ring but it still not let Hoopa go through as Ash, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon and Takuya grabs it) Flain: Hang in there! Zoe Orimoto: Come on! Do it! J.P. Shibayama: Don't give up! Koji Minamoto: You have to past through the ring! Koichi Kimura: Try harder! Tommy Himi: You have to go do it! Takuya Kanbara: You can do it! Ash Ketchum: Hoopa! Believe in yourself! Come on! Flurr: Do it! Sunset Shimmer: Come on! Hurry! Tai Kamiya: You can do it! Agumon: '''Hang on! '''Davis Motomiya: Why can't that ring let Hoopa past! Veemon: Hurry! Takato Matsuki: Come on! Come on! Guilmon: Please, let Hoopa past through it's own ring! Takuya Kanbara: Stupid ring! Let Hoopa past! Gumball: Stupid ring! Stupid ring! Stupid ring! Darwin: '''Hurry! '''Anais: Come on! Baraz: Meray, quick use your power! I'll try it from the other side! (Baraz gets back inside as he uses his power to the ring. Outside everyone are trying to pull Hoopa out of the ring as Meray uses her powers as well) Rigby: Come on! Stupid ring! Stupid ring! Ash Ketchum: You got to go beyond it! You... you can do it! Mordecai: Come on, Hoopa! Do it! Footi: Hurry! Gobba: Hoopa past through the ring! Nikolai: Don't give up! Mordecai: Do it dude! Rigby: You have to past through the ring now! G-Merl: (In Benson's voice) Hurry up, do it now! (Hoopa struggles to do it as the flashback starts) Ghris: Until you understand why have you been confined. It would be impossible for you to past through the ring. (Flashback ends with Hoopa still struggle as the flashback starts again) Ghris: (Flashback) I thank you. Hoopa: (Flashback) But why? Why thank Hoopa? Ghris: (Flashback) Because, your family too. (Flashback ends) Hoopa: Hoopa will stay! WITH EVERYONE!!!!! (Hoopa then finally past through the ring much to everyone's shock as he goes back to save Baraz) Now Baraz! Ali Hoopa Ring! (He pulls Baraz out of the ring as the time and space rift finally gets closer. Back to the balcony the ring comes back to Hoopa's chest) Flain: No... way! Krader: '''Oh my! '''Ash Ketchum: You did it! Sonic: Way to go! Ryo Akiyama: It actually work! Hoopa finally travel through it's own ring! Teslo: '''Wow, that was cool! '''Joy: '''Hoopa did it! '''Koichi Kimura: Well done. Emerl: Amazing! Ken Ichijouji: We're so proud of you. Fear: That was close. Disgust: Too close. Anger: You can say that again. Anna: I knew you can do it! Meltus: Wow, That was a final escape! Flurr: We're so happy! Slusho: Us too! Magnifo: We finally use our magic to help Hoopa past through the ring! Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma! Tai Kamiya: I knew you can do it! Agumon: Well done! Hoogi: Hoopa did it! T.K. Takaishi: Hoopa finally past through the ring! Takato Matsuki: Hoopa was so lucky it finally pass through the ring! Guilmon: You did it! Takuya Kanbara: Woo! You did it, baby! Meray: The seal is broken! Matt Ishida: Good work! Gabumon: You did a brave thing, Hoopa! Nikolai: You did it, Hoopa! Rarity: Oh my my my, Hoopa finally escapes. Snoof: '''Yes, We did it! '''Lunk: No, Hoopa and we did it. Davis Motomiya: '''I knew Hoopa was finally passing through the ring. '''Veemon: '''Yeah, That was cool. '''Dribbal: Hoopa, you are so lucky! Torts: We're all lucky we escape and Hoopa too. Mordecai: Thanks, dude for helping us out. Baby Duck #1: Anytime. Baby Duck #2: Wait? Where's Andy? Andy: Gotta jet dudes, I got a hot date on europa! (Takes off to space) It's been real! Footi: We're safe for now! Verminious Snaptrap: Shall we report back to King Nixel? Major Nixel: Yes, Your majesty is going to be so disappointed. Natalia: You Americans won this time. Myotismon: '''But we'll be back and revenge will be ours. '''Primus: We shall meet again Emerl and friends. For we will be powerful than you. (The Villains teleport to escape) Tai Kamiya: Will get you this time Myotismon. Emerl: Now it's not the time, look up there. Takato Matsuki: What is it? (As the golden light and the time and space rift disappear as the heroes and many Legendary Pokémon look up in the sky to see a huge golden light. Suddenly Baraz's and Meray's ring begins to glow, they look up to see Arceus the Alpha Pokémon looking down at them and then leaves) Zorch: Is that? Meray: Arceus! Flurr: Wow, it's Arceus! Meltus: I Love seeing Arceus! Nurp-Naut: Arceus! Boogly: It is Arceus! Teslo: '''I knew Arceus saved us. '''Gobba: I'm so happy! Krader: Me too! Every Mixels are happy! Joy: Hi Arceus, Nice meeting! Emerl: Good to see ya since the previous movie! All the Heroes: Arceus, Thanks for Saving us All! All Mixels: We'll never forget you Arceus! Tai Kamiya: Arceus saved us. Agumon: Look at all the Legendary Pokémon are leaving. Henry Wong: The Alpha Pokémon saved us all. Guilmon: Maybe someday will see you again soon. Terriermon: Yeah. Takato Matsuki: Thanks, Arceus. Just you wait. We'll see you again soon. (Dialga, Palkia, Kyurem and Giratina flies up to the sky. Primal Groudon walks away and Primal Kyogre jumps in the water. Latios, Latias and Shiny Rayquaza flies up to the sky, Meanwhile, at the balcony Team Rocket Watches as the Legendary Pokemon Leaves) Meowth: Take it easy, Legendary Pokemon. Jessie: Until the next time. James: And someday. Meowth: '''Yeah, somehow. Oy vey. (Then Meowth falls off but grabs the handlebar) '''Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! '''Meowth: '''Why me?! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes